It started with a movie
by rupert grint is sexy
Summary: Hermione has been at the burrow with Ron for a week. Nothing between them has happend... yet. Will they let out their feelings before Harry gets there? RHr
1. movies and makeouts

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Harry Potter… sadly.  
This is also my VERY FIRST fanfic. so.. thanks mrs.danrad for talking me into it!**

* * *

"Hermione!!!" someone yelled up the stairs. 

Hermione had arrived a week previous to the burrow and she was alone with Ron. Harry wasn't coming for 2 more weeks.

"HERMIONE!" they yelled again.

"I'M COMING! What do you want Ron?" she yelled back, as she left the room and walked down the stairs.

"I was just wondering if you had any ideas on what to do today? Seeing that it is raining and I cant come up with anything…" Ron said

"Well…." Hermione said thinking of something they would both find fun. "We could go see a movie!"

"You mean at that one place? What's it called?" Ron asked sitting down on the couch

"The movie theater?" she asked

"Yah. That place, I don't know anything about it, so your going to have to choose the movie thingy." he said watching her go to the spot beside him on the couch. _'She looks so beautiful… as always' _he thought to himself _'but she's your best friend' _he argued. _'Yah…I know…'_

"Well what kind of movie do you want to see? A funny one, a scary one, an informational one…" she asked

"Umm, a scary one!" Ron said excitedly

"Ok, I get scared easily so, beware! Now I have to grab my purse its got my money in it… muggle money that is." She said running up the stairs and into her room.

"All ready?" she asked Ron

"Yah" he said walking towards the door.

"How are we going to get there?" Ron asked

"There's one close to my house" she said, "We can use flue powder to get to my house."

Hermione threw some powder in the flame and they stepped into the fire. They got to Hermione's house then headed towards the cinema to buy the tickets. Once they got the tickets they went into the theater and found seats.

Once they sat down Hermione felt Ron's arm fall around the top of her seat, and she smiled.

The movie hadn't started yet neither had the credits and there was a song playing he only caught the chorus before the previews started

'I will go down with this ship  
and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
there will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be'

'Huh' Ron thought 'weird'

The movie was one Ron had chosen just by the name, 1408, it was called. Hermione was getting really freaked out. The movie was scary, really scary. The cup holder was up so Hermione had scooted really close to Ron, her fingers grasping his arm so hard there could be bruises later.

When then movie ended about an hour later, Hermione still holding on to Ron's arm, flushed from being scared. They got up and left the theater Hermione still holding onto Ron… just not as tightly as she was before.

They left back for the burrow. When they got back, they both sat on the couch; Hermione sighed and glanced at Ron he was sitting there staring at the ground obviously thinking about something.

'_But I really like her' _he thought _'but she's your best friend'_ he fought back_ 'and what happens If you two broke up? Then your friendship would be ruined…'_ he thought about it for a minute _'but what if we don't…'_ What Ron didn't know was Hermione was thinking the same thing.

After about 10 minutes Hermione sighed and looked at Ron, then she scooted over and put her hand on the bottom of Ron's neck like… where your back starts, she looked at his face obviously he didn't know what to do because he kind of froze up and turned red.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"Uhh… nothing really…" he said.

"Come off it! I know your hiding something, I can tell. Your eyes are lying…" she said convincingly

"My eyes are what?" he asked looking questioningly at her.

"They're _lying. _I can tell when you lie to me because of the look in your eyes." She said smiling. He had to tell her now.

"Well… Hermione the thing is, I want to tell you, I'm just afraid I cant." Ron said truthfully… almost.

"Ron! You're lying again… sort of. I think you do want to tell me, but you're afraid of what will happen if you do." She guessed. 'I bet that's way off. Because that's exactly how I feel.' She thought.

"Yep. That's about it" he said matter-of-factually.

"Wait. Rally?" she asked bewildered.

"Yea. Why? Are you surprised?" Ron asked

"Um, yah. I am… well… I… uhh… yea" she said in total shock.

"Hermione is there something you want to say to me?" Ron asked hopefully

"Umm. No…" she said

"Ok, now _you're _lying." He said smugly "and don't say your not, because you are, you've pulled your jacket sleeves around your hand and your biting your lip. I'm _positive _you're lying."

'Crap,' she thought, "okay, okay, you caught me"

"Now you have to tell _me_," Ron said, still smiling.

Hermione sighed "Well… I guess it's pretty much the same as your answer…" she said avoiding his eyes.

"Really?" He asked taken aback

"Yes." She said

Hermione had been sitting on one leg facing him and Ron was sitting like regularly but he was looking at Hermione.

"Hermione…" He whispered their foreheads touching.

"Ron…" She whispered back as their lips touched. Ron deepened the kiss, flicking her bottom lip with his tongue, she obliged happily, opening her mouth with his and sliding her tongue into his mouth, poring their feelings into each other, with out saying a word.

About 10 minuets later they heard the door being unlocked and stopped, Hermione got off Ron's lap and Fred and George walked in.

"Hello kiddies!" Fred said

"Have fun snogging wile we were gone?" George kidded. The two turned a deep red. The twins stared at the two

"Are we missing something?" Asked Fred slyly.

"Yea" Said George "you to haven't actually been snogging, have you?"

"Uhh, no… I don't know what your talking about… you two are delusional." Ron said and He and Hermione turned even redder, if possible.

The twins burst out laughing. "They have," George spluttered, "actually been," Fred followed "Snogging!" George finished.

Hermione and Ron sat there in silence while the twins walked singing "Ickle Ronnikins has a girlfriend!!"

They sat there for 5 minuets until Hermione said "Well… that was rude… and embarrassing"

"Yea, and with any luck my _entire _family wont know till tomorrow… at the latest"

"Oh gosh." Hermione said, "I hadn't even _thought _about that yet…"

"Yea, Charlie in Romania will probably even know…" Ron said terrified.

Of coarse Ron had been right and at dinner everyone was talking to them, about it, if they were dating yet or not and all that, he had also gotten letters from Charlie and Harry both asking how it had happened, congratulating them and teasing them.

* * *

**i hope you liked it, like i said, this is my first time ever doing this so im winging it!  
Review it so i can get a sence of what you want to happen!**

**luvsrupert grint is sexy**


	2. coffee and shopping

**WOO! Chapter 2, i _still_ don't own anything...[**

* * *

When Ron woke up Hermione was already downstairs eating. 

Ron got up, got dressed and went downstairs. When he came downstairs Hermione smiled at him, and Ron smiled back.

They talked and ate breakfast, since they were alone. When Hermione finished she said she had to go get ready for the day, because she was still in her pajamas. She came back down and sat next to Ron on the couch

"We have the house to our selves again today, dads going to work, mums going to the store with Fred and George, and Ginny's going to her friends for the night." Ron said

"Ok, well maybe we can do something fun like we did yesterday!" she said

"Sounds good" he replied

At about 11:00 everybody left the house. Ron and Hermione made plans to go to this little coffee shop they had seen when they went to the movie.

They left for the coffee shop, they sat at a booth so they could sit next to each other, and they ordered.

"So umm…"Ron said "Nice day today huh?"

"The weather, Ron?" Hermione asked playing an amused smile on her face

"Well! I couldn't think of anything!" Ron protested playfully

The waitress came over and handed both Ron and Hermione their drinks "Thank you" Hermione said smiling

"Your welcome" The lady said she smiled at her then walked off.

"Umm Hermione, we haven't quite made it official yet so I was wondering if you-" Ron tried to say but Hermione cut him off

"Yes?" Hermione asked anticipating exited.

"Jeez! Let me finish first!" Ron said laughing

"Sorry…" she muttered

"I wanted to know deep breath if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Ron said finishing it this time. (A/n the deep breath was actually a deep breath, Ron didn't just say it)

"Of course I will!" she said kissing him on the lips

"But what if we break up, would you hate me?" He asked

"No, I could never hate you." she said reassuringly as she put her arms around his waist and smiled up at him, he hugged her back.

They finished in the coffee shop then Hermione suggested they go look in the little shops piled onto the next few blocks. Hermione dragged Ron into a bunch of girl stores and insisted he tell her what he thought about I every outfit, because she needed a 'guys opinion'.

The first one wasn't a very big store; she started picking up clothes left and right (A/n these are not 'Hermione' style clothes.) she had about 4 pairs of jeans, 3 sweaters, 6 shirts and 2 skirts.

The jeans:

-A grey wash Venice skinny jean

-A sun bleached Laguna boot jean

-A dark, dark blue Laguna blue true vintage jean

-And a blue almost black Huntington flare blackdigo jean.

The Shirts:

-A white shirt with the little yellow bird from the peanuts holding a sign saying 'needs hug!'

-A white based tee with the Disney characters, Minnie, Mickey, Donald and Daisy, the word 'Friends' in different colors are scattered about too

-A white shirt with a purple animated bunny with wings flying.

-A tank with big light blue and white stripes

-An off white tee with the words clean air in green at the front right hand corner.

-A lacy trim red-pink tank with a sewn heart in the back right hand corner.

The sweaters:

-A Harbor cove white fleece with two shades of blue writing.

-A Norwalk zip-up fleece with small white stripes and big green stripes.

-A Seal Beach navy colored fleece with light blue lettering and a whitw seagull

And lastly the skirts:

-A short, Sunset cliffs, pleated, plaid skirt, that's, blue, pink, brown. Grey, white, and a small amount of black

-And a Short Strands point faded unfinished hem, worn out looking and blown out holes (a/n don't worry, it's the ones with the white strings)

(a/n ok. I'm sorry that took so much time to get threw all the clothes, but I took the time to find them, all of the clothes are from [Pacsun except the skirts and fleece those are from [Hollister )

After Hermione had bought a few things, like the Venice skinny jeans, the red-pink lacy tank, the white 'needs hug!' tee, the navy fleece and the worn out looking skirt (a/n her parents are dentists come on, they have money) they headed back to the burrow, ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**i hope you liked it! i hope it lives up to the first chapter! Now if you review it u can guide me where you want it to go next!**

**luvsrupert grint is sexy**


End file.
